thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
1 The Knight
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYkHc_rwYMk&feature=youtu.be 1 The Knight is the second episode of The Knight Shift ''vlog. It is the first "story" video, and the second video in the series overall. Synopsis After getting into a car accident on their way to a party, a young man and his friends seek help in a nearby house. Finding the house seemingly abandoned, the group begin to explore their surroundings. Summary The Knight (a young man clad in a hoodie resembling knight's armor) is riding in a car at night with two of his friends. The three ,men sing along to the radio while Knight films. Knight asks the driver if he has directions; he replies that their destination should be just up ahead. As they turn onto a new road (which appears to be deserted), Knight remarks that a car is trailing them, making him uneasy. Someone asks Knight to hand over the camera, and the driver turns off the music, noting that they're no longer being followed. As they slow to a stop, Knight moves to hand off the camera. Before anyone can react, Knight suddenly exclaims "SHI-" and the camera abruptly cuts out. Filming resumes as the three men approach a house, arguing amongst themselves. They've had an accident from hitting an animal in the road (which the driver claims jumped out in front of them before he could stop). As they reach the entrance way to the front door, Knight calls out "Hello?" Hearing no response from inside, he knocks on the door; still getting no response, he tries the doorknob, and is surprised to find it unlocked. The three men go inside, finding a dimly-lit house full of antiques. Knight warns his friend (who is wearing a multi-colored plaid shirt) not to touch anything he finds, reminding him that they're someone's personal belongings. Plaid Shirt retorts that breaking and entering is also illegal, and hands Knight a cane with an elaborate silver head resembling a dragon. Despite being uncomfortable with using someone else's things, Knight agrees to use the cane, since he injured his leg in the accident and is having trouble walking. The three men wander through the house, finding it deserted. In a Laundry Room adjacent to the Kitchen, the third man in the group (who is wearing a black hat) notes a set of strange markings on the door frame: a list of numbers, and what look like small letter 'z's. In a hallway, the men find a series of doors, all of which are locked. Plaid Shirt finally finds an unlocked door and enters it, closing it behind him. Knight continues trying various doors; he finds another one that is unlocked, but declines to enter, reminding Black Hat that they're in someone else's home. As Plaid Shirt emerges, Knight and Black Hat find a small bathroom. While Knight fixes his hair in the mirror, Black Hat tells him to check the shower stall; Knight reluctantly pokes it with his cane, but finds it empty. As the three men continue exploring, Knight hands off the camera to one of his friends. He tries entering through a wooden door, only to fall through and have it close behind him. Hearing Knight shouting and what sounds like whimpering coming from behind the door, the men try to open it, only to find that it's sealed. When the door finally opens, Knight is standing there, seemingly unharmed; he turns and grabs the camera from his friend, putting his hand over the lens. The scene seemingly replays, with Plaid Shirt and Black Hat struggling with the closed door, repeating the same dialogue. This time, however, the door flies open, causing Black Hat to fall flat on his back. Plaid Shirt helps his friend up, and the two of them go to retrieve Knight. They find him standing motionless with his back to them; Multi Plaid puts a hand on Knight's shoulder and asks if he's okay, and Knight responds by forcefully grabbing his hand. He turns around, revealing that his right eye has turned a bright, unnatural blue. Knight fearfully tells his friends, "We have to get out of here." Knight ducks into a nearby bathroom. Finding that the lights work, he examines his eyes in the mirror. As Multi Plaid shuts the door behind them, another door (adjacent to the first) springs open, revealing a bedroom. Stunned, the three men enter it (despite Knight's protestations) and begin exploring. On the bed, they find a carousel slide projector and a box of slides; Plaid Shirt and Black Hat begin looking through them, but Knight is extremely uncomfortable, reminding them that they're not invading someone's home, but going through "his" things. Leaving the bedroom, the men return to the Front Hall. Knight catches movement outside the windows, and claims he sees something that looks like a huge possum or raccoon (which Plaid Shirt also sees). Knight is feeling increasingly uneasy, and says that he wants to leave; However, his friends aren't worried, and decide to climb the staircase near the Front Door. Knight reluctantly follows them, but falls and tumbles back down the stairs. His friends run down to try to help him up, but Knight is afraid that he might have injured himself worse and doesn't want to risk moving. He urges the others to go on without him. Plaid Shirt and Black Hat climb the stairs again, only to be distracted by a loud noise. They turn back to find that Knight has moved across the Hall and is lying partly under a table. He's in so much pain that he can barely speak, grunting out that "something" dragged him. Plaid Shirt glances away, and looks back to find that Knight has not only been moved again, but is now standing up, seemingly uninjured. Plaid Shirt suspects that Knight was faking his injuries, but Knight insists that he's been healed (wiggling his leg to demonstrate). The three men return to the Kitchen to discuss their predicament. As they talk, Knight becomes irrationally angry and starts shouting at Plaid Shirt, calling him stupid. Plaid Shirt slaps Knight across the face, ordering him to calm down. After a moment of stunned silence, Knight's eyes roll back in his head, revealing that they've both turned the same inhuman blue shade. Before either of the men can react, Knight launches himself at Black Hat and viciously attacks him. Plaid Shirt runs away in fear and hides in an alcove in the Front Hall. In the darkness, he can hear the sound of Knight's cane clacking on the floor as he searches for him. After a long moment of silence, Knight begins speaking in a strange, raspy voice, confusing and frightening Plaid Shirt. After a long silence, Plaid Shirt assumes Knight has moved on and turns on his flashlight, alerting Knight to his location. Plaid Shirt flees to one of the bathrooms, and he and Black Hat barricade themselves inside. The two men discuss how they're going escape, concluding that they need to get out of the house and away from Knight by any means possible (even if it means having to break a window). Before they can act, however, Knight finds them and tries to force the bathroom door open, peering threateningly through the crack (revealing that his face is bloodied). After a long wait, the two men finally emerge from the bathroom and make their way to the Front Door, only for their path to be blocked by Knight. Plaid Shirt tries to talk some sense into him, but the still-crazed Knight croaks out "Run". Plaid Shirt tries to flee, and Knight attacks him, knocking him down. Turning to Black Hat, Knight retrieves a handgun from a nearby cabinet and points it at him threateningly. As he draws closer, the camera glitches; there is a feedback sound, and the picture jumps. When the camera readjusts, Knight's eyes and voice have returned to normal; he seems confused, asking what happened before urging Black Hat to escape). Before anyone can make a move, Plaid Shirt sneaks up behind Knight with a kitchen knife. Knight turns and fires the gun at Plaid Shirt, killing him. Gazing down at Plaid Shirt's lifeless body, Knight bursts into tears. Black Hat asks what's wrong with him; Knight replies that he doesn't know. Suddenly, his eyes turn back to blue, and he approaches Black Hat threateningly, aiming the gun at him. The video ends with the gun firing and the sound of Black Hat collapsing to the ground. Continuity * First onscreen appearance of Ellpagg (as "The Knight"), The Carver (as the yet-unnamed man in the plaid shirt), and The Infernous (the House). * The events of this episode occur after Knight enters The Infernous on his supposed "diplomatic mission" to help convert The Carver (which is later revealed to be a scheme to turn him into a Dekn Lord). * The song playing in the car (The Eurythmics' "Sweet Dreams Are Made of This") is the leitmotif for The Infernous. It later comes to represent the time Ellpagg spent there, and the suffering he went through. * "Black Hat Man" is a being chosen to help escort Knight into the Infernous. He is later identified in The Carver's end credits as "Third Wheel" (where his name is given as "Go'd'frey")."8) The Shift", ''The Knight Shift. * The Dragon Cane is a powerful Arkn weapon that belongs to Knight. Holding it causes him to flash back to the times he used it to kill Dekn on the battlefield, and allows his true personality to surface ― hence his increasingly uncomfortably and irritable behavior in the house (and around his "friends"), and his blue eyes. His raspy voice and violent outbursts are due to the influence of The Carver himself (and indicate how Knight will behave after absorbing The Carver's power). * The door markings discovered by the three men keep track of number of eternities a prisoner has spent in The Infernous. (Hinting that this particular section of The Infernous has been used before.) * "Possessed Knight" says, "You know, windows are beautiful...you want to know why? Because of reflections." The House's highly reflective windows (which reveal nothing outside) are later revealed to be another form of torment. * In the episode's conclusion, Knight believes that he shoots and kills his friend in the plaid shirt. In the series finale, Ellpagg (inadvertently) kills The Carver (who by that time, has truly become his friend) for real. Appearances Individuals * "The Knight" / Ellpagg * "Multi Plaid" / The Carver * "Black Hat Man" / Unnamed Dekn Escort Species * Arkn * Dekn * Humans (Referenced) Locations * The Infernous ** The House Objects * Dragonier * Knight's Handgun Quotes Notes and Trivia Production * The episode (and all others set in the House) was filmed in DeathlyLogic's actual home (at the time), and all of the items seen in it actually belonged to his family. * Both members of the cast were friends of DeathlyLogic. Much of their dialogue in the episode was improvised. * None of the characters are identified by name in the episode. * The actor who portrays the Black Hat Man (identified in the credits as G'od'frey later appeared in two episodes in Season 3 of Michael's Camera (another vlog series created by DL) as Cecil Xenith. * DeathlyLogic confirmed on Tumblr (after a viewer guessed correctly) that he was supposed to be a Dekn sent to help escort Ellpagg into The Infernous; later remarks by Ellpagg (and others) hint that he might be Redgrave, likely using a different form or vessel. * Knight's "armor" hoodie belonged to DeathlyLogic. The idea behind the costume was that it was Knight's actual armor, transformed into a cloth version of itself by the power of The Infernous, in order to make Knight feel more vulnerable and unsafe. * Knight's raspy "possession voice" is the same voice used by DeathlyLogic when portraying The Hooks Killer. At the time of filming, DL was considering ending the series by revealing Knight as Hooks's Guardian Arkn; this idea was eventually scrapped, but the connection between Ellpagg and Hooks was able to be retained via their mutual connection to The Carver. Speculation * The portrait of a woman holding a baby (seen briefly in the Front Hallway of the House) might be a reference to the Hethe Gar'sha, who is known as "The Mother". She appears in person in the following episode."[Plague|[2 Plague]]", The Knight Shift. Goofs and Continuity Errors * If The Carver went to the trouble of having Ellpagg's memories wiped, confiscating his weapons, and concocting a cover story, why did he allow him to have the Dragon Cane (which sped up the recovery of his memories and made him more violent and resistant) as soon as he entered the House? Gallery Markings1.png|The wall markings discovered by Knight's friends. KnightMirror2.png|Knight and "Black hat" study his reflection in the large bathroom. KnightPossessed.png|Knight's "possessed" blue eyes. References Category:The Knight Shift episodes